


It's Okay, I'm Here

by Giraffe24



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mention of Pearl and Marina, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffe24/pseuds/Giraffe24
Summary: Eight comforts Three
Relationships: Agent 3/Agent 8 (Splatoon)
Kudos: 25





	It's Okay, I'm Here

Eight was sleeping in her shared bedroom with Three when she soon wakes up sleepily. She hears some noises, but when she shakes her head to wakes up more, she noticed that the noises were whimpering and sobs. She quickly looks to Three.

Three was making faces and whimpering a little, her tentacles turning from yellow to dark blue to white and back again.

Eight's tentacles turn dark blue. _Three is having a nightmare._ Eight thought. She then softly shakes Three's shoulder. "Three, Three. Wake up." Eight said.

Three soon sits up quickly, hands shaking and gripping the blanket. She turns her head to look at Eight. "Eight? Y-You're safe..." Three whispered.

Eight can see tears in her girlfriend's eyes and see how scared and sad she was. Eight opens her arms to Three and Three quickly hugs her, her still-dark blue tentacles wrapping around Eight too then let out a sob.

"It okay, angel. I'm safe. It just a nightmare" Eight cooed softly as she rubs Three's head and rocks her "I'm okay. It's okay, I'm here." Eight said as Three tighten her hold on Eight.

"Eight... I'm sorry..." Three whispered.

Eight realized which dream Three was having. "Oh, it okay... no need to be sorry. It all over" she kisses Three on her head, seeing a little of pink appearing on Three's tentacles and her own tentacles turn a little pinker too.

Eight then pull Three back down to the bed, and together they hold each other. Slowly Three fall back to dreamland, no more nightmares for the night, Eight followed. Three's tentacles turn back to her green color and Eight's to red color.

Next morning, Three slowly wakes up, but then snapped open when her hands gripped the air. She then slowly sits up "Eight?" Three looks around for her girlfriend.

"Here." Eight peeks out of their bathroom doorway. Eight smiles when she sees Three smiles. Eight loves this side of Three; only she would see this side as outside their house, Three would appear tough and fearless, but here? Three was soft... Eight smiles wider as Three holds out her arms, wanting her so Eight leaves the bathroom and go to Three, hugging her.

Three's soft brown eyes lock into Eight's bright pink eyes. "Thanks for comforting me last night..." Three said shyly.

Eight giggled "You welcome, angel" She hugs Three tighter then let go a little "Come on, we should get breakfast."

Three and Eight walk downstairs hand-in-hand, then entering the nice-sized kitchen. Three has wanted a good apartment, but since Pearl and Marina took Eight in after she was saved, they have offered to get a house of any size they liked, so Three and Eight has a nice sized house that is two stories.

Three let go of Eight's hand as she wanders around "Hmm... what should we eat...? Eight, what do you want?" She asks Eight, who is taking out some plates.

"Eggs and bacon please." Eight said. Chickens and Pigs were extinct, so Inklings, Octolings and other sea creature races had to turn to sea animals that still live in the toxic ocean, surprisingly, the toxic don't affect the animals and was fine to eat. Three get out some Zebra Shark eggs and Fish bacon and start to make the meal for them both.

After they have finished eating, Three takes the dishes to the sink and washes it. Eight watches her with a smile, hearing Three softly singing. She then stands up and walks over to Three, and wraps her arms around Three and hugs her. Three smiles at Eight and keep washing the dishes. 

Eight feels like there was still something going on inside Three's head "Three? You sure you okay?" Eight looks up at her taller girlfriend. 

Three stops washing "Yeah... I guess. I just can't believe that you picked me to be your girlfriend... after what I have done." Three frowns. But she yelps a bit as Eight spins her around and kisses her on the nose... making her blush green and her tentacles turn pink. 

"Because I love you, that why." Eight smiles as she nuzzles Three.

Three smiles at that and nuzzles Eight back. 

"How about we head to the couch and relax, watching some shows?" Eight ask "I found this cool old human show about two guys turning into animals with some suits I think." 

"Sure, I would love to cuddle with you and watch something." Three smiles as she then finishes up washing, and they head to the couch and sit down. Three wraps her arms around Eight and rests her head on Eight's head as Eight opened up the show she mentioned. They learned a lot about animals that used to live on Earth, Eight wishing she can see them in person. 

After watching some eps, Eight turns off the TV and pulls Three down so her head is resting on her lap and smiles "I love you, Three." Eight said as she caresses her head. 

Three smiles and giggled "I love you too, Eight."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just doing some one-shots until I feel ready to do some stories :)
> 
> Tho... do my random one-shot stories have to be in canon of each other or some can be like, stand-alone?


End file.
